Sovereign Six
|Season=6 |Members=Janelle Pierzina Howie Gordon Rachel Plencner Kaysar Ridha James Rhine Sarah Hrejsa |Defectors=James Rhine Sarah Hrejsa |Votes=36 |HOHs=5 (Weeks 1, 3, 5, 9 & 10) |Nominations=19 |Vetos=9 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Week 7, Day 54 & Week 9) |Lowest=Sarah Hrejsa (11/14) |Highest=Janelle Pierzina (3/14) |Season2=All-Stars |Members2=Janelle Pierzina Howie Gordon Kaysar Ridha James Rhine Affiliates: Mike "Boogie" Malin Will Kirby |Defectors2=James Rhine |Affiliates=Jase Wirey Will Kirby Mike "Boogie" Malin Danielle Reyes |Votes2=13 |HOHs2=6 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 & Day 60) |Nominations2=10 |Vetos2=6 (Weeks 1, 5, 7, Day 53, Weeks 8 & 9) |Lowest2=Kaysar Ridha (10/14) |Highest2=Janelle Pierzina (3/14) }} The Sovereign Six (Also known as S6 in All-Stars) was a dominant alliance that formed in Big Brother 6 in opposition to The Friendship alliance. It consisted of Janelle Pierzina, Howie Gordon and his secret partner Rachel Plencner, Kaysar Ridha, James Rhine, and his secret partner Sarah Hrejsa. Janelle, Howie, Kaysar, and James returned the following year in Big Brother All-Stars, and aligned with each other again. Season 6 Members Creation The Sovereign Six was created in opposition to The Friendship alliance. The alliance was formed by Kaysar Ridha and later joined by Janelle Pierzina, Howie Gordon, Rachel Plencner, James Rhine, and Sarah Hrejsa. Fallout The power switched from side to side throughout the season, leading many members of the Sovereign Six to be eliminated early on. Kaysar was evicted, but returned due to America's Vote, and was evicted the next week. Janelle and Howie made it to the Final 6, with Janelle finishing in third. In week's 3 & half of week 7 and 9 & week 10 the Sovereign Six took control and eliminated Eric, Jennifer, Beau and April, But in weeks 5 ,6, 7, 8, and 9 they lost most of their members: Sarah, Kaysar, Rachel, James, and Howie, respectively. Destruction The Sovereign Six was destroyed when The Friendship leader, Maggie, convinced Howie that James was playing both sides of the house. Howie nominated James and Sarah which broke up the Sovs and may have been the difference from The Friendship coming out victorious. However, Howie and James remain great friends to this day. All-Stars Members Affiliates Revival The Sovereign Six was revived in Big Brother All-Stars when members Janelle, Howie, Kaysar, and James all returned to the Big Brother House. This time, the alliance was mainly known as the Season 6 Alliance. The four members of the Sovereign alliance enjoyed a power run for the first 4 weeks as Janelle, James, and Kaysar managed to win the first 4 HOH competitions, but their power soon faded after Danielle Reyes won during the fifth week and backdoored Kaysar. Of the revived members of the Sovereign Alliance, Howie was the only member to not finish the season in the same place that he finished the previous season. Disintegration The Sovereign alliance again began to fracture during Week 4. Janelle had acquired her second HoH win when James had asked Janelle to nominate a member of the Chilltown alliance, Janelle refused. Prior to Janelle's Hoh win James had against his wishes nominated houseguest Jase Wirey as a replacement nominee during his HoH week. The decision was what the majority of the Sovereign alliance wanted. James agreed to do so only if the next time his alliance won the HoH they were to nominate either Mike "Boogie" Malin, or Will Kirby. Janelle as the preceding HoH nominated Mike but when Mike had won the PoV James wanted Janelle to nominate Will to ensure Will's departure. Janelle however, declined and instead nominated fellow houseguest Diane for eviction. Feeling betrayed James started a new alliance with houseguests Danielle, Mike, and Will entitled The Legion of Doom. Category:Alliances Category:Sovereign Six Category:Big Brother 6 Alliances Category:Big Brother All-Stars Alliances